


i'm already addicted to you

by adashofhope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: chanyeol comes to a realisation, kyungsoo cooks too much spaghetti and sehun is just very hungry.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	i'm already addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'telephone' by exo-sc because i think it's very fitting for this fic. 
> 
> hope you like it! this was honestly lowkey a vent fic but neways...
> 
> (unbeta'd)

Chanyeol groans as he slowly raises his cheek from the desk in front of him. His shoulders and neck feel impossibly stiff and he feels like he can barely move. Slowly, he reaches for his phone. 

No new messages, of course. 

He opens his front camera and surveys his face. It looks incredibly puffy, like it always does when he’s just woken up and he cringes in disgust. Tilting his head, he sees a smudge of ink on his right cheek and looks at the smudged music sheet on his desk. He has the sudden urge to pull his hair out in frustration. 

Fuck.

He wasn’t supposed to fall asleep. He was supposed to finish at least half of the song. He thinks it might be impossible for anyone else to hate him more than he hates himself right now. His phone buzzes, indicating a text notification and he fumbles with it in his grip, nearly dropping it to the ground. To his disappointment, it’s nothing but a text from his boss, asking him when he’ll have the stupid song ready.

He ignores the text and opens his SNS apps, scrolling mindlessly to get himself to wake up. He sees several texts from his KakaoTalk group chat and frowns when he realises most of the discourse was between Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongin. 

Kyungsoo. 

He scrolls through his private chats until he finds the contact name he’s looking for; _Soo <3 _

There are no new messages from the chat but he still looks at their last conversation with a bittersweet smile on his face. It was two days ago, and maybe he’s being dramatic since most people would say it’s only been a little over 48 hours since they last talked but he misses his boyfriend. Scrolling upwards and scanning through their conversations, he becomes painfully aware of the fact that he always texts Kyungsoo first. It’s a petty thing to fixate over, but it’s been two days since he’s talked to Kyungsoo and he does have an irritatingly impatient boss on his ass so he might be going a little insane. 

He’s not wrong, though. Kyungsoo never texts first. 

He realises soon enough that the reason behind them not talking for a couple days was not because he was too busy with the song, but because Kyungsoo just did not want to talk to him. It makes sense since Kyungsoo was weirdly active in the group chat last night but did not text him at all. Suddenly, his heart feels heavy in his chest and his shoulders slump. He presses the backspace key and deletes the text he was about to send to Kyungsoo to check in on him. Maybe, he needs to back off. He does have the tendency to be a little overwhelming and clingy. 

‘ _A little too much_ ,’ the voice in his head that sounds very much like his ex supplies. 

Chanyeol hates silence and he hates being alone. 

But for some reason today, he switches off his phone and tosses it somewhere in his studio. Hopefully, he’ll forget. 

* * *

He tries to take his mind off it by working on his song. To no one’s surprise, it doesn’t work. 

He thinks about texting Kyungsoo a picture of his lunch and Kyungsoo’s inevitable text in reply about how it looks delicious and how Chanyeol should make it for him the next time he comes over. 

In the studio, he thinks about sending the recording of his song to Kyungsoo and asking him to sing the demo or tweak the English lyrics. 

When he ends up taking a break and sets a new highscore on the stupid game Kyungsoo is addicted to, he thinks about sending a series of texts gloating about how he won. 

And to make things all the more worse, he ends up finding one of Kyungsoo’s stupid baseball caps wedged between his sofa as he looks for the TV remote. 

He clutches the baseball cap in his hand and collapses onto the sofa with a sigh. Placing it on his chest, he thinks about his tiny boyfriend and his adorably monotone clothes and his glasses and-

Chanyeol groans. 

Why does this feel like a break-up? Was he really too much to deal with? Why was it so hard for him to just not think about Kyungsoo?

‘ _Because you loooooooooove him,’_ says the other voice in his head that sounds a lot like Jongdae. 

Damn it, Jongdae. 

Chanyeol nearly decides to walk back into his studio and just call Kyungsoo, but he thinks it would be better for him to do otherwise. So he just stays there, sprawled on the couch. They’ve only been dating for 3 months and Kyungsoo was already sick of his overbearing, borderline obsessive behavior. He would just make things worse if he didn’t give Kyungsoo the space he so needed. 

* * *

He wakes up a little later to an obnoxious ringing sound booming throughout his apartment. He reaches for his phone, trying to set the stupid alarm off but he remembers he’d switched off his phone that morning. Frowning, he sits up in confusion and scratches the back of his neck as he scans the apartment and looks for the source of the stupid ringing. It’s only a few seconds later that it finally registers in his mind that it’s his doorbell. His eyes go comically wide with realisation and he scrambles to his feet as he jogs to his door. 

He opens the door, eyebrows arched in mild irritation and Kyungsoo’s cap firmly placed on his head to cover his bedhead. He nearly chuckles when he sees none other than Oh Sehun standing in front of him with a smirk on his face, still pressing the button that triggers the doorbell. 

_"Ya!_ Oh Sehun!" he yells at the younger boy in annoyance. 

“Hello to you too, _hyung._ ”

From behind Sehun, he sees a tiny hand peek out. Sehun grins and steps to the side, revealing Kyungsoo carrying a tray that’s definitely too big and heavy for him to be carrying all on his own. He glares at Sehun and his empty arms and reaches out immediately to take the tray from his boyfriend. Kyungsoo huffs, “I made too much kimchi spaghetti.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol says, looking down at the tray. 

Sehun snorts at that and Kyungsoo hits him in the ribcage, muttering something Chanyeol doesn't get to hear under his breath. Finally, Kyungsoo gets a proper look at him and Chanyeol immediately feels self-conscious as the smaller boy looks him up and down. Nevertheless, the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth quirk up for a split second when his eyes land on Chanyeol’s head. Kyungsoo shakes his head lightly, as if to get rid of whatever he was thinking of and shoves Sehun inside the apartment. 

“Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice soft and concerned. 

It makes Chanyeol’s heart explode. He’s thankful he’s walking ahead of them so neither Kyungsoo or Sehun get to see his face scrunch up like it always does whenever Kyungsoo does something unbelievably adorable.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m still hungry, though.”

“I haven’t eaten,” Sehun says pointedly, glaring at his shorter roommate as he helps get the cutlery out. 

“That’s a lie. You literally went out with Junmyeon- _hyung_ for brunch.”

“That was hours ago!” Sehun exclaims, hands balled up in fists and coming to rest on his waist.

“You eat too much, Oh Sehun,” Kyungsoo says, looking up at the younger boy and furrowing his eyebrows. 

Chanyeol chuckles, grateful that his apartment doesn’t feel so empty anymore. 

Kyungsoo splits the spaghetti into three unequal portions, very obviously giving Chanyeol more than necessary-- which Sehun helpfully points out with a pout on his face that Kyungsoo blatantly ignores. They end up watching a drama, all three of them huddled on the couch together. Besides the slurping noises and occasional remarks about how good the food is, the three of them barely speak and just bask in each other’s company. Chanyeol doesn’t even mind, he’s just happy and content to be next to his boyfriend after having him invade his thoughts for the entire day. 

They play rock, paper, scissors to see who has to end up doing the dishes and Chanyeol loses. Sehun cheats, of course but Kyungsoo surprisingly doesn’t point it out. A while later when he’s alone in the kitchen, he feels an arm snake around his waist. He turns around and smiles down at his boyfriend.

“Nice hat, _Chanyeol-ah_ ,” he smirks.

Chanyeol just chuckles loudly, “I found it in between the couch. It was all crumpled.”

_‘I missed you so much today,’_ he wants to say. But he holds back.

“I missed you,” Kyungsoo says. “I didn’t make too much spaghetti. I made it for you. You were weirdly quiet on your SNS today and you haven’t texted me at all so I got worried. I brought Sehun along because he just wanted to eat the spaghetti.”

They hear the sounds of video games coming from the living room and both chuckle. Kyungsoo chuckles against his chest and Chanyeol feels the vibrations of his deep laughter throughout his chest, spreading in his body like Kyungsoo's laugh is a heating pad that's keeping his body warm. 

Kyungsoo pulls away and Chanyeol looks down at him, pursing his lips to form a straight line, “I’m sorry for not texting you and making you worry.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “You were busy, I get it.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and nervously explains why he’d felt like he needed to give Kyungsoo space and how hard it was for him not talking to Kyungsoo at all today. 

When he’s done, he clasps his hands together nervously and gauges a reaction from Kyungsoo. He’s expecting Kyungsoo to be repulsed, maybe a little weirded out, or maybe even scold him for over analysing everything. 

All Kyungsoo does is smile and pinch his cheeks, “I’m sorry _I_ didn’t text _you_ first. I love getting your texts throughout the day when we’re apart because it just almost makes me feel like I’m right there with you. I guess, I was just so used to you texting first that I assumed you were busy.”

“God, this is so childish,” Chanyeol cringes. “What am I? A child?”

“You’re not a child for worrying about these things, _Chanyeolie._ ”

Kyungsoo gets on his tiptoes and kisses Chanyeol on the cheek. The tips of Chanyeol’s ears go red and Kyungsoo giggles, tugging on them lightly, “I love talking to you, _Chanyeol-ah._ ”

_“I love you.”_

Chanyeol hears it and Chanyeol understands. He smiles down at Kyungsoo, “I really love talking to you too, Soo.”

_“I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh it's a little cheesy but i mean.... chansoo...... 
> 
> leave your comments below and let me know what you think about this! i love hearing your thoughts! thanks for reading <3


End file.
